In recent years, semiconductor memories in which non-volatile memories, for example, a resistance change memory (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), Phase Change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM), and the like) are used as semiconductor memory devices are attracting attention.
In a resistance change memory, data “1” or “0” is determined by using a change in the resistance value when an electric current (or a voltage) is applied.